


280

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Goodbyes, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: A fic that fits exactly into one tweet.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	280

Cold rain soaks their shoulders, and when Noct turns, his boots creak on the stairs. Ignis bows for the last time that he will ever bow, pressing the knuckles of his clenched hand against his hollow chest. "Godspeed, and take care." After all this time, goodbye is still too much.


End file.
